The invention concerns a submersible machine such as an electrically driven submersible mixer.
A machine of this type comprises an enclosed electric motor which via a rotary shaft and possibly a gear box drives a propeller which obtains mixing of the surrounding medium. The shaft is normally supported by two ball bearings one on each side of the rotor and is sealed on its way towards the propeller by help of one or several seals which prevent the surrounding medium from entering the motor along the shaft. A mixer of this type is shown in the Swedish Design Registration 33 623.
The enclosure of the motor is normally designed with a gable and a cylinder formed in one piece, while the gable heading the propeller is attached to the cylinder formed part by screws. The enclosure must of course be so rigid that it is able to absorb strong torque and axial forces caused by the rotation of the propeller and its thrust. This means that the bolted joint becomes relatively expensive and in addition takes a lot of axial space.
According to the invention a solution has been obtained which solves the design problem mentioned, provides considerable cost savings, and obtains a reduction of the diameter of the enclosure.